Known tongs usually have two jaws which remain open in the rest position and are closed together by pivoting to crimp. In the jaws' open position, the sleeve to be crimped is not held. It is therefore necessary to position it and to hold it by hand until it is clamped by the jaws.
The invention aims to produce tongs which crimp axially.
The invention also aims to produce tongs whose jaws are closed in the rest position so that the sleeve to be crimped can be positioned in the tongs before crimping, thereby enabling the operator to hold the tongs in one hand, leaving the other hand free.